cryptidarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Booger bear
, |Reported = 1956|Researchers = • Dale A. Drinnon}}Booger bears or bulldog bears are cryptid bears reported from the and , noted for their large size and resemblance to both gorillas and cats. The term "booger bear" originated in the Appalachian mountain region and the Ozarks, but according to Dale A. Drinnon, the animals have been reported from "a wide area including Texas and Oklahoma to Florida and up into Canada indefinitely far, but over all that area only in small local enclaves where reports come with some regularity. The reports are much more common in mountain country than elsewhere but reports also occur in swamps and along river courses". It is speculated they may be living short-faced bears.Frontiers of Zoology: Booger Bears Description Bears described as booger bears are usually very large animals, with features of both cats and dogs. They are often compared to gorillas, cat-faced bears, or African lions standing on their hind legs, and encounters with them are usually categorised as Bigfoot sightings. These Bigfoot accounts describe much larger animals with eyes that glow in the dark. Sightings Undated According to Ivan T. Sanderson, early settlers of North America reported a "grizzly bear" inhabiting high plains areas, which was a specialist predator of bison and was much larger than the true grizzly bear. This so-called grizzly bear apparently went extinct when the bison were overhunted.Sanderson, Ivan T. (1956) Living Mammals of the World A "bulldog bear" capable of carrying off a moose was reported from the "Northwest Territories and even into Northern British Columbia, Alberta and Saskatchewan" in . It was presumed to be a living short-faced bear. 1967 A mysterious hairy animal which walked on its hind feet and stood between 6' and 7' tall was reported to be stealing cattle in Kentucky in 1967.Keel, John (1970) The Complete Guide to Mysterious Beings The animal was eventually shot dead after being baited by a calf tied to a stake, and was discovered to be a very large bear with both catlike and doglike features, weighing around 650 pounds. The animal was known to Native Americans in the area, who called it wod or wog. The bear's size and weight was within the range of a grizzly bear: it was it's cat-like face which made it unusual. 1995 A Michigan man named Billy Hunter reported an "Abominable Snowman" sighting in 1995, in peninsular Michigan, very close to the Canadian border. He claimed that, whilst hunting deer, he saw a large animal in the bush: Hunter wrote that the animal resembled a hybrid of "polar bear, Arctic wolf, and ape and some big cat," and ran like a cat. It had thick white fur like a pit bull's, with black skin, and a flat face. It was light on its feet, and Hunter thought it looked like it would be able to stand on its hind legs. It also had small "ridges" all over its body, "like a reptile". Theories Dale Drinnon suggests booger bears may be living short-faced bears. Notes and references Category:Cryptids Category:North America Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Bears Category:Theory: Living fossil - Short-faced bear Category:Kentucky, U.S. Category:Florida, U.S. Category:Oklahoma, U.S. Category:Texas, U.S.